


博弈

by AliasIuris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 驯提swap，这里讲得是提索身为愚人竞技场之王和初来乍到的驯神者的故事。与“买下”是姊妹篇【举牌子】这里的私设是提索身为竞技场之王的同时也是暗娼，于是初到圣巢的青涩驯神买了他一个晚上。路人X提索但不明显，观看愉快
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	博弈

泪城下水道的深处里涌动着什么东西。

这里是下水道的汇流广场，听起来很可爱的名字，却一点也没有任何可爱的事物存在。这里盘踞着最多的妓虫与老鸨，他们呼吸出的空气升腾到头顶的贵族脚下，那是他们最高的地方，却连贵族的脚跟都够不到。这里龙蛇混杂，与身体一并交易的还有情报与吉欧，还有各种好玩儿的小玩意儿，毕竟有的客人会专心到专一于一位妓虫，所以后者就会收到很多独具匠心的小玩意儿——但是那些都不会很值钱，顶多当成下次客人再来时双方相视的默契，情愫暗生也是并不存在的可笑童话，在这里的人早就不会再相信什么爱情的可笑玩意儿，那种东西就和自己空空荡荡的钱袋一样虚无缥缈，与这相比，还是想着怎么填饱今晚的肚子比较实在。他们当然没有什么好的选择，比较好的选择无非是拉个客人，对于客人他们并没有太多容貌的需求，毕竟愚人大部分都是戴上面具的，而摘下面具的已是寥寥无几，但这都不是什么重要的——他们只要拉到了客人，今晚的床铺与饭食就会有了着落、

提索倚坐在广场的中央，这里能够看清广场的地形和虫流走向，与他相似装束的虫子零零散散的坐在各处，中间穿行的是他们的买主，好听点就是恩客，广场四周都点上了廉价的熏香，这里面掺杂着廉价香水的香气，太久没有清洗身体或者布料所散发出的臭气，还有其他的味道，里面还有一点来挑选的虫子身上布料所带来的高级熏香，只不过这些客人往往只会在意那些家养的宠物，当然，这些宠物如果侍奉他们的主人稍稍有一点不顺心，就会被扔在这里，等待其他的恩客奖赏给的一点点的果腹之物。提索看了看自己身上的衣服，并没有什么繁重的首饰，他喜欢轻装上阵，旁边的虫子正在给自己戴上闪亮亮的首饰，这也是吸引客人的手段，金属饰物之间碰撞所发出的碰撞声对于那些发泄性欲的客人们往往是最好的春药。

提索把自己的兜帽拉的低了些，今天的客人有不少都是从愚人那里来的，平日里所受的训练和野兽之间的撕咬殴打已经把他们的精神压榨的摇摇欲坠，今天是他们合格的休假日，不少虫会来寻欢作乐，毕竟三吉欧就能买一个不错的肉体，他们这时便会把仅剩的理智丢到房间里最阴暗的角落，肆意抓挠扭曲被他们买下的虫子的躯壳，这些被买下的可怜虫往往总会遍体鳞伤的回到广场——因为愚人们常常连一个房间的钱都懒得支付，他们会把虫子直接按在下水道某一不知名的小巷里的墙壁上开始交合，勃起的生殖器直直插入猎物们湿润松垮的生殖腔，把原就萎靡的生命搅得更为枯萎。

有虫子选中了提索。

老鸨还没有带着提索去往房间，那个虫子却没有忍住，提索走在客人的前面，感受到了客人灼热的呼吸打在了自己的背上，结实的布料被蛮力撕开，露出满是伤痕的背部，客人泄气地哼了一声，就好像在自己买到的特价商品上发现了瑕疵，不过他又满意地哼了哼，这种价格能买到提索这样的已实属不易，更何况这个的屁股真不错。

提索被强行压在了墙上，细密湿润的苔藓在提索的背上碾出绿色的汁液，提索身上的布料也松松垮垮的在身上挂着，提索还未来得及喊出声，便被那个客人禁锢在牢笼里，提索抱住那位性急的客人，驾轻就熟地在客人的耳边安抚，可是这只虫子很明显不想给他什么缓冲的机会，插进去的时候就像被针扎一样的刺痛，侥是提索也觉得这种痛楚实在难熬，提索的身体被大幅度地摆弄，如同愚人竞技场破破烂烂的角落里被丢弃的愚人躯壳。

客人仍在忘我地抽插，仿佛发情时只为繁衍二字存在的野兽，这一度让提索看到还是孩童的自己在下水道深处看到的东西，在那黑暗之中交合的野兽与无力到只能接受蹂躏的可怜虫——这一度是他的梦魇，也是他不可告人的渴望雏形。往前推进的摩擦让提索的背部已经磨出白色的划痕，撕扯出火辣辣的钝痛，提索只是觉得自己喜欢这种被侵略，被攻击的痛感——毕竟竞技场的愚人们都很弱，弱到足以变成自己脚下的灰尘。

提索任凭虫子捏扯他的关节，每一个体位都能把腰的柔韧性发挥到令虫惊异的程度，可是这些还是不够，提索努力让自己的声音显得更尖细，他的声音本来如此，不能显得温柔婉转，而是沙哑，他并不是出生在圣巢的本地虫，而是跟随商人来到这里的迁徙旅人，只不过小时的记忆大都已经模糊到连图像都斑驳不清，剩下的也只有自己的身份可以追溯到那些早已不可见的事物。提索并不晓得这位客人的癖好，每个客人的癖好不一而同，有的喜欢反抗，有的喜欢挣扎，而有的则是喜欢无力到连反抗心都无法生出的雏妓，他们会把自己臃肿痴呆的肉块压在那些细小的身体上，榨出他们最后的眼泪，连同希望一并扔在最阴暗肮脏的下水道里，开出绿色的青苔。随着身体的猛然一颤，大量微凉的精液射进了提索体内，把本就泥泞腌臜的甬道搅的更加糊涂。

这次的客人有些棘手，老鸨将提索拉了出来，甜腻的熏香熏得虫子脑袋都昏昏沉沉的，提索觉得现在这里清醒的大概就只有他和老鸨两个了，剩下一群肉块再空气里肆意交合，张牙舞爪的丑态。“怎么了？”提索开口，老鸨啧了一声，将店里最好的衣服给了提索，提索还不知道发生了什么，老鸨已经熟练地将提索推进换衣的小屋，那里是提索的专用房间，毕竟没有人知道愚人的不败冠军是个路边虫尽可侵的娼夫。

老鸨倚在门上，对提索说：”今晚来了一块肥肉，专门挑的你，我也不知道怎么回事，他掏的钱够包你一个月了，为了最基本的礼貌你还是乖乖的。”提索出来了，头上覆着薄纱，老鸨还在那里数着吉欧对他说“今天这个客虫你小心伺候，他可花了不少钱来指你···“想了想又改了口，凑上来耳语说”你是不是哪里招惹到人家了？”

提索并不知道他招惹了谁，他并不记得那些弱小如灰尘的虫子，然而他并不觉得忐忑，掩藏在薄纱里的刀片闪亮如同情人的陌陌低语，最美丽的东西有着纯粹的杀机，如果那位客人有任何逾越，他会把这个亲吻带着怜悯一同给予这个客人。

但这里面唯独没有爱意。

终于，提索推开了那扇妓院里最好房间的大门，描绘着古典花纹的铁质金属发出愚钝的响声，很少有客人会包下这间房间，一般而言只有他们在渴求某位雏妓时才会用到这个房间，给这些小小的不谙世事的小虫子们一点点温软的幻想，温暖的床铺就是年老色衰的温床，日日夜夜的期盼最后连一个吉欧都换不到。

而那个家伙只是坐在床上，用生涩的目光盯着脚下的地板，仿佛脚下的地板比自己更加夺人眼球一样。

这令提索有些不悦，他俯下身，靠近那位端坐在床上的红色战士，他熟稔于挑逗的伎俩，这种战士的心血来潮无非是给自己长长见识，只要给他们温存的一晚自己就能有个好收成，但提索的爱好并不是从他们的手里抢走那些油水，而是表情，他会要求客人们摘下自己的盔甲，露出那张未知的脸来。

那个红色的战士却躲避着自己的目光，提索靠近了那个红色的战士，手指已经搭上他的腿，叮叮当当的首饰掩盖着背后的杀机，红色的战士颤抖着握住提索想脱下自己裤子的手，将他的头盔脱了下来。

提索震惊于她与自己的相像，就好像他们本是一族，却因为族群迁移分开，剩下的族人们在无数的旅途中寻找对方，只为了下一次的重逢。提索此时不知怎的，也许是熏香作祟，他亲吻了战士的头盔，将战士缓缓拖进柔软的被褥中，就连提防都被当成垃圾扔到了床下，年轻的战士比那些人更温柔，却也更生疏，青涩的取悦反而让提索第一次感受到被爱的喜悦，就像某种特别的情愫，提索亲吻着战士，就像他们是一对普通的情侣，提索在那混乱之中询问对方的姓名，驯神——驯神说出了自己的名字。

这是不对的，提索想，他不应该如同初坠爱河的傻虫子一样，在这里消费的都是客人，他们是不会讲出自己的名字的，但是驯神却将自己的名字说出，如同她认可了那张只在床上的提索。

提索第二天早上几乎是逃跑着冲出了那个房间，他害怕看到驯神的脸，他并不是出于自信还是什么其他的原因，而是他无法去面对一个视自己为平等地位的虫子，他是自由的，他想是谁就可以是谁，他在这种诡乱的游戏中寻得自己身份的平衡与认同感，但他们在一起时，这种感觉就开始变得错乱，提索记不清他究竟是那只下水道的卑微虫子还是竞技场的战士，亦或者一个普通的愚人——这些都不重要，重要的是，提索再也没有接待过那名神秘的客人，她也许去其他地方了也说不定，提索的内心泛出酸潞潞的失望。

又一次的狂欢归来，提索夹紧体内黏稠的精液，马上就要去洗漱了，他有时间将自己彻底清洗干净，没有人会记得阴暗小巷里的妓虫，就像他也会不记得那些客人里是否有着打败的灰尘一样。

提索抱着自己的洗漱用具打开温泉的小门，这里是竞技场的暗门，平常鲜少有虫子进来，莹白色的热气滋润了劳累的四肢百骸，提索满意地仰起脖颈，享受着关门闭客的放松时光，提索将身体的肉穴拨开，手指插进之前还淫靡吮吸着客虫的内部，将那些腌臜的精液挖出来，腥臭的味道透过水池慢慢地渗出水面，提索长舒了一口气，扭一扭自己劳累的手腕。

讨好那些愚人带给他的只有一时的愉悦，这种被蹂躏的无力感让他取得了比肉体胜利还要甜美的满足感，这种满足就好像毒药一样缓慢地侵入身体，让提索兴奋到无法自拔，他恍惚间以为自己得到了爱，真是可怕的嗜好，提索叹了口气，仿佛浸泡自己的温泉是蜜液一般。

提索整理好自己的盔甲，闪亮轻便的金属赋予他强大的盔甲，他爱惜地摩挲着那面盾牌，这是他的武器，也是他的爱人。战鼓与号角长鸣，帷幕已经拉开，现在就是主角登场的黄金时间。

提索再一次取得了胜利，他放眼广场，看到那些虫子洒下的吉欧如同散落的银色雨滴，而在那之中，有一枚闪闪发光的东西——提索往前前进了几步，他想确认那是什么东西，只见白色花朵静静地躺在广场中间。

提索大惊，他几乎是本能地抬头望向观众席，这时，红色的某个身影在向他招手——

面具下的面容几乎有些恐惧，因为惊惧而扭曲的表情却成了驯神最好的回应——虽然他知道驯神看不到，他也不相信普通的虫子会有什么透视眼的特异功能，然而等他到了后台，脱下那身蓝色的盔甲，倚靠在门身后的驯神却说“我想不到竞技场的冠军会有出去吃野食的癖好，还是说那些弱者不能在战斗中刺穿你，就会在床上刺痛你吗？”她的声音极小，只是说给提索听的，外面的人并不会听到这些。提索的手放在腰间，那里他私藏了一把小小的匕首，是用来解决来往路上难缠的混蛋们，但现在他有些踌躇，不知自己该不该用这把小刀。

驯神却仿佛早知道他的意图似的，提索仔细地观察着面前的驯神，那晚的温柔与好奇还是存在的，但是这个人的出现就不适合这个由厮杀组成的竞技场，这时他才发现驯神的腰上被门后伸出的触须缠住，侥是一般虫子早就晕过去然后被虫子吞食掉了，但是这个虫子却有些敷衍地把手伸向门后，小声地说乖。

那是她养的怪物吗？

驯神觉察到提索的试探：“那是我养的小家伙，只是现在长大了体型有点大，这个房间···”驯神吞了吞语气：“这个空间太小了，进不来，现在在门口闹脾气呢。”

提索把手从匕首上放下，他不能与这个人在这里打，他不是没有对战大型愚人的经验，而是这个人的恶意并没有让他感觉到任何不快，相反的是，她也没有把这个自己的癖好当做把柄的手段，而是靠在门上，仿佛只是在约一位老朋友出去喝喝酒。

提索的语气还是那样坚硬，他觉得这个人如果下一句提出什么古怪的要求，自己就会在走出这个屋的一步后杀了她。他有这个信心。

驯神往前走了几步，语气变得低缓而诱人，暧昧地突然靠近：“不知这些能不能再买断你一夜呢？亲爱的竞技场王者，不败的神话，····提索？”

“我相信我们之间有不少可以聊的，不知道包下广场能不能让你尽兴呢，冠军先生？”


End file.
